


原来你也八卦你哥哥（上司）啊！

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 今天的麦克雷，也在为写什么样的R76而烦恼。今天的源氏，也在为写什么样的哥哥而烦恼。OOC，CP混乱邪恶注意。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 4





	原来你也八卦你哥哥（上司）啊！

麦克雷：啧，果然还是年轻时候的加比和杰克比较好写，甜到腻人，你情我愿。再看看现在的士兵76和死神，一点都不让人省心，一言不合就写成了虐。所以今晚更新哪篇比较好……不行，我得找人问问……找谁呢。猎空？……呃她指不定会说出去。DVA吗……算了不要伤害小成年人。哎我记得岛田家那小子好像据说也有点这方面爱好，不如去问问他的意见好了，反正就当聊天了。

（于是麦克雷找到了源氏）  
麦克雷：咦，你今天怎么没和你哥一块儿？  
源氏：他出任务去了，和士兵76还有死神一起。  
麦克雷：哎哟我的妈，我就知道。  
源氏：……知道你还问啊。  
麦克雷：不是不是，源氏，我这次是专程来找你的，我想问你个很严肃的问题。  
源氏：什么问题？  
麦克雷：你觉得杰克……呃，士兵76和死神是什么关系？  
源氏：我听说过他们的一些事情，大概以前是很好的朋友，但是后来变成了仇敌，现在又莫名其妙一起出任务了……等等，你不是那个死神的徒弟吗？你也跟士兵76共事过吧，他们俩什么关系你应该比我清楚啊？  
麦克雷：不不不，这不是重点，源氏，关键是你觉得在所有这些关系里，哪一种最吸引你？你最想看什么样的R76……啊不是，那个，死神和士兵76。  
源氏：等一下，你刚才说了什么？R76？  
麦克雷：不不不——呃，是这样，就是他俩的简写而已，没别的意思。  
源氏：……那你知道岛田骨科吗。  
麦克雷：？？？等一下？？？  
源氏：怎么。  
麦克雷：原来是真的啊……你，你也……  
源氏：其实我一开始没想到你是要来问这个……但为什么我知道了却一点都不惊讶呢。  
麦克雷：那好办了，我们打开天窗说亮话，我今晚不知道写哪篇好了。讲道理，加比和杰克的青年时期真是差点闪瞎了我的眼，但是看看现在他们俩又觉得……唉，都老了。  
源氏：没事，反正你也不年轻了。  
麦克雷：？？？  
源氏：你继续。  
麦克雷：所以，我到底是写他们年轻时候腻歪在一起，还是写他们后来分道扬镳呢？  
源氏：……这倒是有点难以抉择，就像我跟我哥，要是我哥想通了吧那就好办，但是他一直没想通，就……  
麦克雷：唉，我觉得其实你这样挺好的，你看，你就专注你和你哥。我呢，老实说吧我就是个混乱邪恶……还有啊我问你，我要说士兵76和死神没上过床你信吗？  
源氏：那我问你，我要说我和我哥没上过床你信吗？  
麦克雷：兄弟睡一起很正常的。咳咳，所以我想说，开车也是合情合理的对吧。  
源氏：而且你看上去和谁都有一腿。  
麦克雷：？？？  
源氏：你自己刚才都说了你是混乱邪恶啊，难道不能这样理解吗？  
麦克雷：你……我靠我都没想过这事儿，没想到你是这样的源氏！  
源氏：不然我能和你聊到现在？？  
麦克雷：……倒也是哦。  
源氏：不过我已经想好了今天要写点温馨的，我哥最近出任务挺频繁，也好些时没见到他，希望写点让自己觉得温暖的东西吧。  
麦克雷：羡慕你，我只会写我师父和指挥官打炮，虽然他们的感人事迹挺多的，但是……太腻歪了真的。  
源氏：看出来了，可是为什么我一点都不心疼你呢。  
麦克雷：……大概是习惯了吧。

此时另一边。  
半藏：龍が我が敌を喰らう！！……嘶。  
76&死神：怎么了？  
半藏：……没什么，我就刚才觉得背后有点发凉。  
76：加比，我刚才也突然感觉好像有哪里不对。你有没有……  
死神：……等我回去找麦克雷算账。

（回到基地后，麦克雷的R76同人小说全被死神摸出来了。死神把牛仔叫到跟前，决定对自己的徒弟进行一番久违的思想教育。）  
死神：我当初捡你回来不是为了让你写这种东西的！  
麦克雷：我知道……  
死神：你知道个屁！我他妈辛辛苦苦养你这么多年，结果你只想看我上杰克？？……虽然我确实想上他。  
麦克雷：……你这不是想，你是已经上过了……  
死神：……妈的逆徒。

（半藏回到家，看到源氏正对着电脑敲键盘。）  
半藏：又在玩游戏呢？  
源氏：没……你怎么来了？！  
半藏：嗯……我感觉我们很久没见面，我有点担心，总归要来看看你。  
源氏：说一句“我想你了”有那么难？  
半藏：……我想你了。  
源氏：……看来我今晚什么都不用写了。对了，哥哥，你真的不打算吻我吗？


End file.
